Battle for Azeroth : Journey to Orgrimmar
by akia.clemente
Summary: A prophecy in pieces, a world to be won, and a great evil to be defeated. Athene, The Chosen Nightelf by Elune, must find the other Chosen Ones: A High Elf, A Human, and a Dwarf, and must go to the Land of The Orcs, Orgrimmar and consult with Son of Durotan, Thrall about the stirring presence of the coming war that may scar Azeroth and slaughter the Alliance and the Horde. TO ARMS!


Hello! So... I LOVE World of Warcraft Lore and I thought to myself _Maybe I should make a fanfiction... _and so - this is it! 3 =))) Haven't finished yet though... I'm LAZYYY. Anyway, I hope you like it (and to those WOW Lore fans out there:** I HOPE I DO JUSTICE!**

Oh, and also, I posted this on WATTPAD btw... Wattpad was introduced to me by some of my friends and well... it's the first online story-sharing website I knew so I got some couple of unfinished works there, so I would really appreciate if you check them out!

This is my first time here on so I hope I did great for my first upload.

AND: You may find wrong-spelled words, grammatical errors, huge paragraphs... AND AMATEURISH WRITING. Please bear with me! I'm not that good yet but I am trying my best to improve. And starting off with Wattpad writing made me a little prepared for some "writing action".

I am in love with the genres: **FANTASY** and **ADVENTURE (**Just saying! XDD**) **

OKAY - Read on! Pretty please? ;)

* * *

-ONE-

Priestess Tyrande meditated within her chamber, conjuring up all her focus in her prayer.  
The room was filled with the moonlight through the dark, violet-tinted windows. The floor was a massive marble, patterned with leaves varying in color and vines crept from the floor to the wall. The High Priestess's bed was a massive oak with a cushion filled with feathers, and a leaf-woven pillow.  
She kept muttering under her breath powerful incantations that honor her divine patron and goddess, Elune – asking Elune to guide her and her kin, to always be protected by the moon, and so Tyrande was blessed with a vision; a creature resembling a stag from the waist down, and a female night elf from the waist up appeared. The dryad's eyes were glowing blue, her leafy hair was floating majestically, and she was releasing a powerful and yet benevolent aura. She started.

"One of your kin will join forces with a dwarf, a high elf, and a human. And travel down to the land of the Orcs to find the great Son of Durotan. But beware for trouble is everywhere. The Black's Spawn will interfere with their quest, for he now serves a lord who treats all like pests. The Red will be of use, but the Bronze are still at rest, the Blue are still offered to choose, get the sisterly Green's crest. The end of time is nearing very quickly. Be gone and make haste, and find this prophesized party." The dryad warned Tyrande with such aggressiveness.

The priestess's eyes opened as soon as the message of the dryad ended. Tyrande felt appalled. "A prophecy?" she guessed. She tried to think, but her mind failed her. Fatigue was approaching and her head was getting heavier by the second. Beads of sweat dotted her forehead, neck, and shoulders – receiving such a warning from her goddess proved to be tiring for she used up her energy in summoning her mistress's aid.

She tried hard to stand up and was surprised that she could. Pacing across the room she recalled the dryad's prophecy; _One of your kin will join forces with a dwarf, a high elf, and a human. And travel down to the land of the Orcs to find the great Son of Durotan. _"That means… A night elf, a dwarf, a high elf, and a human shall be acquainted into a party of adventurers, and they must journey to Orgrimmar, where the Orcs are now stationed." She rubbed her chin, still in deep thought. "But Thrall… It must be Thrall… _Son of Durotan_ the dryad said... Certainly this son of Durotan of which she speaks of is Thrall, no one else. But Thrall, as I've heard, is not yet in Orgrimmar."

She stopped at her bed and sat down once again. She muttered a silent prayer and fled from her chamber.

Athene leapt on tree after tree, making her way towards the hostile boar she hunts. The boar was at least fifteen feet, with massive tusks capable of piercing the most impenetrable armor, strong limbs ending in hard hooves that can crush anything it wills, and eyes as cold as the Northrend ice.

The young huntress leapt closer and closer, hovering up a humungous oak, a hundred feet away from her target. She held her breath as she pulled her arrow against the bowstring. She exhaled – releasing the arrow… and successfully earning the bone-chilling cry of the massive boar.

Athene climbed down the tree and walked up to her prey. The boar laid - bloody on the grassy Ashenvale ground. The young huntress took out a whistle and blew into it, then a sudden burst of gentle wind passed by that part of the enchanted forest. Low growls echoed – and black and white nightsabers emerged from the trees, on top of the prowling felines were women – their skin were ranging from violet to blue and to blue green. Their hair either flowed elegantly down their backs and shoulders, or tied up in pony tails. They have bronze-plated armor, silver swords and bows and arrows. Their ears were also long and pointed. But what beauty really shows on their features are their glowing silvery and white orbs for eyes. There were no pupils… just the shining sparks in their sockets.

"Well done, Celebrindal! A perfect meal for the feast." a woman with green leafy hair with a diamond-crested crown said.

"I told you not to refer to my last name, Nienna!" Athene complained

"Well, I also asked you to refer to me by my last name." Nienna countered

"My apologies, Nightfeather." Athene bowed down

"It's okay, Athene." Nienna Nightfeather then shouted "Braveblade! I told you not to eat from the boar! This is for the feast."

The nightsaber whimpered and then moved away from the carcass.

"What is this feast for again?" The other nightelven woman with light violet hair tied in pigtails asked.

"For the arrival of High Priestess Tyrande, Meredith." said a girl with dark blue hair with a few black curly streaks.

"Ooooh!" Meredith giggled "I love Mistress Tyrande's hair… but why will she visit, Melawenea?"

"Who knows?" the girl with dark blue hair with a few black strands who appeared to be Melawenea replied

Athene interjected "Whatever it is, I think we should take the meat back as soon as possible."

"Yeah…" a woman with white hair said

Athene ordered "Okay, Hera, you take the other side. Meredith, you take the other. Melawenea, Nien – I mean, Nightfeather, you guys guard and help as best you can. I'm gonna teleport back to Astranaar and tell Raene that we accomplished the quest."

She took out a stone with blue etches, she muttered something in ancient tongue as she rubbed the stone gently as a mother would to a her child's cheeks. And then, she was gone.

Athene opened her eyes, and she was in her bedroom. She had to grab the wooden bars for support – teleporting makes her dizzy as usual. As she regained balanced, she went to the village leader and sentinel Raene.

Raene was talking to an old nightelf lady complaining about something. "Insolent… brats… need cooking… they are so late!"

"Uhm… L-Lady Raene?" Athene excused herself.

"Ahhh! There you are." The old lady screamed "What took you so long?! We need the boar meat now! Actually, we needed that an hour ago!"

"I'm sorry, inn keeper Kilya." Athene apologized "It's just that, well… that boar was hard to snatch! I mean, I had to chase it for like twenty miles or so. But don't worry; The other huntresses are on their way to deliver the meat." She tried to beam the most apologetic and sincere smile she can, but that didn't wipe off the angry expression Kilya was projecting.

"TWENTY MILES?! You expect us to cook that in time? I mean – " her sentiments were cut off by loud flapping of wings.

Kilya shrieked "She's here! I need to bring out the appetizer quick!" She turned to Athene "Your fellow girlies better take the remains of the boar with haste or we have nothing to serve for Main Course!"

With that, Kilya walked away and into the inn kitchen.

Athene stared at Raene who looked dumbfounded as she was. But Raene managed "Don't worry! Mistress Tyrande is understanding… I'm certain she didn't come here all the way from Darnassus just to feast on boar meat."

That somehow comforted and reassured Athene. She bowed down and then looked at the descending hippogriffs. The High Priestess was accompanied by a sentinel and a fellow priestess. The sentinel was wearing the standard Sentinel armor and uniform, but she also wears the Darnassus tabard, the other priestess wore a golden robe that looked like it was woven from silk – fine clothing for one of the finest servant of the moon goddess. And then there is High Priestess Tyrande who stood so elegantly and proud. She wore a silver robe with feathers ruffling across the hem, the sleeves, and the hole for her head. Leaves stuck in her flowing blue hair that seemed to glow magnificently like the moon, although it was still at noon. Translucent, shimmering scarf covered her neck, and a metal carved moon hung on her headband that twinkled ever-so-finely. She looked like the perfect avatar for Elune.

Both Raene and Athene knelt down as the Darnassian trio walked towards them with such grace.

"Please, stand up." Tyrande spoke with such musicality in her words. Like a nightingale humming and tweeting so sweetly in the evening sky.

They did as they're told and bowed instead.

"Priestess Tyrande," Raene started "this is Athene, one of the best huntresses in the town."

Athene's cheeks flushed red and stuttered to speak up "M-Mistress Tyrande, i-it is a pleasure to m-meet you."

"Do you have a cold, darling?" the other priestess asked with such concern etched on her face

"Perhaps she is just rightfully overwhelmed by the presence of the High Priestess..." Raene answered suggestively

"Uhmmm – No, I don't have a cold, thank you for your concern, priestess." Athene said "Well… I'll leave you to Raene's hands then…" She bowed and then made her way to the practice target ranges.

"Interesting young one…" Tyrande whispered "Could she be the one?"

"I'm sorry, Mistress? Did you say something?" the sentinel asked

"No, no, Thyn'tel. Come, let us go to the inn."

They reached the inn and was greeted by Kilya shouting "OOOOH! I am so sorry, mistress! Forgive me! Forgive us! My apologies! The main course is not ready yet, but our appetizer is the food for the gods!"

"There is only one god for me, Kilya, and she is a goddess… _Our _goddess." Tyrande angrily said

"Oh, why yes, of course priestess! That was just an expression. Forgive me. Pray for me, sister. Bless me!" Kilya spitted out words every second!

"We always pray for everyone… even the most – repulsive ones." the other priestess said

"Oh, that's what makes the Sisterhood so nice, sister Alathea! Yes indeed!" Kilya kept on talking and talking.

"Well, I'll see if the appetizer is ready to be served. Please, enjoy the green teas, mistresses." Kilya then yelled "FALDREAS!"

A druid dressed with fine white furry cloth appeared and then waved his hands. The empty cups set on the table was filled with green tea and the wonderful aroma tempted the priestesses and sentinels to sit down and take a sip.

Raene asked "Uhmmm – Mistress Tyrande, it is so nice to see you, don't take it the wrong way but… Why exactly are you here?"

Tyrande took a sip of the delicious green tea and then answered "Last night, the goddess spoke to me. Talked to me about a prophecy."

"Involving Astranaar?" Raene asked

"Through a nightelf, who lives here, possibly… Though I am not quite sure yet. But I can see that the possibility is strong." Tyrande explained "You see, after the prophecy was given to me, I prayed for a sign, and so I was granted one. The moon light shined upon the town of Astranaar, and so I humbly took it as a sign that the nightelf I seek is here."

"The goddess also told Mistress Tyrande that the nightelf of which the Oracle dryad told her was a youthful female." Sister Alathea added

"As of now, there are five young huntresses… I reckon they are the only possible cards that can be defined 'youthful'. Their biological age proves it." Raene added

"Who are these young ones?" Sentinel Thyn'tel asked

"Nienna, Melawenea, Meredith, Hera, and the huntress I was with earlier, Athene." Raene answered

"I see." Tyrande said "I sensed some importance within that child."

"Athene, you mean?" Raene asked

"Yes… I saw something within her." Tyrande stated "I would like to see her."

Athene aimed, released, and the arrow struck the red circle in the middle. She grabbed another arrow, aimed, held her breath, exhaled and released, and the arrow broke the already-stuck arrow in half and replaced it.

Tyrande clapped "Remarkable!"

Athene was shocked. She bowed respectfully and then said "High Priestess Tyrande, what brings you here?"

"I need to tell you something, my dear Athene." Tyrande responded "Something very important."

Athene walked closer, interested "Yes?"

"I chose you as the nightelven representative." Tyrande said

"What? Representative for what?"

Tyrande then explained the prophecy and how Athene is concerned.

"And you believe the goddess chose me?" Athene suggested

"Precisely." Tyrande said

"There must be some misunderstanding." Athene said

"You deny the honor given to you by Elune?" Tyrande taunted

"No – that's not what I meant! I mean, Mistress… I- I… I accept." Athene gave in

"Wonderful." Tyrande expressed such joy her face lit up like the moon "Now, join us, I heard the boar that you slew yourself has arrived and has been cooked tenderly."

Athene hesitantly walked with the High Priestess. _Me, a chosen one by the goddess? _she thought _How can this be?!_


End file.
